The Olympian Dare Show
by Half-Blood Hype
Summary: <html><head></head>A spoofy PJO dare show. Hosted by Hype and Ace.</html>


EPISODE 1 of The Olympian Dare Show

*lights flash, revealing a studio with a dark-grayhaired boy with orange  
>streaks and a brown-haired girl with a green coat*<p>

Gray-Haired Boy: Welcome! I'm Hype!

Brown-Haired Girl: *whispering* You got that right.

Hype: I heard that.

Brown-Haired Girl: I don't care. And I'm Ace. And this is,

Both: The Olympian Dare Show!

Ace: Where we dare the Olympian gods and godesses and their children with  
>dares YOU *points at audience* submit.<p>

Hype: And plus we might dare others as well.

Ace: Correct. And sometimes we'll even have guest stars!

Hype: CORRECT! And our first guest star of the night is none other than the  
>famous son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson!<p>

*Percy Jackson walks up onto the stage*

Random fan girl: OMG IT'S PERCY! *Gets zapped by lightning*

Ace: Where did that lightning come from?

Hype: *hides remote behind back*

Ace: What's behind your back?

Hype: ...Nothing...

Ace: Yes there is! I can see your hands behind your back!

Hype: No you can't.

Percy: Ummmmm, Hello?

Hype: Hi!

Percy: I thought I was getting dared.

Ace: You will be. As soon as I get what's behind Hype's back.

Hype: Fine! Here! *hands over remote* Just don't push the red button.

Ace: Which red button? They're all red!

Hype: Exactly.

Ace: What's this one do? *pushes button, and a random fangirl is disintegrated.*

Hype: See? *grabs remote* We have a show to do, remember?

Ace: Right! So...

Hype: So...

Percy: The dare?

Ace: Oh yeah, the dare.

Hype: The dare is... *reaches behind behind him and pulls out an envelope*

Ace: How did you do that?

Hype: Magic.

Ace: Suuuure. Anyways, what does it say?

Hype: What does what say?

Ace: The dare!

Hype: Oh yeah! It says we need to find a dare to put here.

Ace: Are you KIDDING? This is so...

Hype: Funtastical?

Ace: That's not the word I would use... Where are we going to find a dare?

Hype: Uh... Over there! *points*

Ace: Where! *looks in direction of point*

Hype: *reaches behind back for another dare*

Ace; *turns around* Where did you get that?

Hype: Ummmm, From a place?

Ace: Okaaaay. Well, read it!

Hype: Okay! It's from Winterstorm, a friend back at the forums. It says: "Percy should dress up like Aquaman for a day."

Percy: What? Thats insulting.

Hype: That's the point.

Ace: Yep. Besides, you have to do it. It's a dare.

Percy: FINE!

Hype: *hands him an Aquaman costume*

Percy: *takes it to a dressing room to put it on and walks out with it on*

Hype and Ace: *ROFLing*

Hype: Ha. Time for you to go back to camp. *pushes a button on his remote and Percy is teleported back to camp* *pushes another button and screen comes out of wall to show Percy in camp*

Ace: How do you know what all the buttons do?

Hype: Trial and Error.

~Camp~

Annabeth: Percy...?

Percy: Don't ask...

The rest of camp: *Laughing their heads off*

Random person: Aquaman, Aquaman, does whatever Aquaman does. Can he swing, from a web? No he can't because... Uh..

Another random person: Because he can't?

Random person: Oh yeah.

~Back at the Studio~

Hype: HAHAHAHAHA! So humilating for him!

Ace: *ROFLing* I know! It's what makes it funny!

~At Camp~

Percy: This is SO humilating.

Annabeth: Percy, I'm sorry but... Wait, No I'm not! *Starts laughing hysterically*

Percy: Ugh.

~Back at the Studio~

Hype: Okay. it's been a day! *pushes a button on the remote and Percy just appears in front of them*

Percy: That was SO embarassing. I was laughed at ALL DAY LONG.

Hype: I know. That was supposed to happen. I bet it was itchy too.

Percy: Come to think of it, it was.

Hype: *snickers*

Ace: What did you do?

Hype: ...Nothing...

Ace: I'll let it slide this time. Anyways that concludes Episode 1 of The Olympian Dare Show!

Hype: Join us next time as we dare someone amazing!

Ace: Suuure... Alright, promise me you wont drool? Remember what happened LAST time?

~Flashback~

Ace: HYPE! YOU'VE FLOODED THE WORLD!

~End-Flashback~

Hype: *shudders* No, NEVER again.

Ace: I feel bad for Ohio. Poor, Poor Ohians. We still haven't payed back the mayor for that.

Hype: Don't remind me!

Ace: I already did.

Hype: Ugh. Anyway, see you all at Episode 2 when we dare Annabeth! *swoons*

Ace: Lover-boy. 


End file.
